For Glory's Sake: War
by GorgoStark
Summary: "Her brave spirit and manly daring sent her forth to war, when no need required her to adventure." Artemisia's story with historical background and with an alternate ending.


**I wrote some old Persian words into the story, but don't be afraid, at the end of the story the explanations can be found : ) (yeah, Greek is too mainstream, haha).**

**Don't panic, I'm writing my other Artemisia fic too, I just wanted to do a more historical story about her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the movie 300-Rise of an empire.**

**I.**

„All of Greece will fall. And Persian fire will reduce Athens to cinder. For Athens is a pile of stone and wood and cloth and dust. And, as dust, will vanish into the wind. Only the Athenians themselves exist, and the fate of the world hangs on their every syllable. Only the Athenians exist and only stout wooden ships can save them. Wooden ships, and a tidal wave of heroes blood."

Hard, heroic, epic, tragic words. These words taken effect on almost everyone who heard them. Onomacritus talked about stupid prophecies to win the trust of Xerxes – who listened and memorized every word of the Greek seer.

Artemisia arrived to Kritalla a day ago. She shouldn't be here, her place would be in her ship with her soldiers – they should prepare for the battles. But the mighty king Xerxes summoned her to the meeting. And, how could she refuse a royal command? She hated these events like this. The dinner was dull, everyone flattered around Xerxes, but this seer and Mardonius were the most annoying advisors. Mardonius wants to become a satrap, it is clear. _Small victories and false, flattering words. So annoying._

She felt disappointment. The king should act like a fearsome warrior and a wise man, and he should neglect these useless jerks. He should think about strategy and the invasion, not some stupid tale.

His father knew that his younger son is not suitable to take the throne, his brother Artobazanes should take the throne, not Xerxes. She agreed with Darius, but Artemisia needed a person whom she can manipulate easily – and Xerxes was the perfect choice. But in some situations sometimes she regretted her choice – like now.

„And why is this prophecy so important?" - she asked from the seer in a bored tone, drinking her wine.

„Don't you belive in the Oracle's words, my lady?"

She sighed. „We are all appreciate your sublime words about the upcoming Persian victory and your heroic deeds too – she pointed at Mardonius – but I belive our king should hear a realistic advise."

Everyone went silent. Every men looked at questioningly. After all, how dare she speak against the best advisors? „Speak, Artemisia." – she heard Xerxes saying her name with an annoyed tone.

„I think you should be careful. Yes, the numbers and the power are yours, the Greek cities and regions are separated, not united. They always fight with each other, but when they'll see the storm of dust your army creates when they'll march through Hellas into the heart of Europe…They will stand as one against us. I know. – she paused for a moment – You need a good plan and you should think about the main targets. You should organize the attacks and not just rush through Greece."

The God-King was clearly thinking about her suggestions while the others just sat in silence.

„What is your suggestion, xšaçapāvan?"

She raised an eyebrow at this title, but decided not to argue with him. „Take Athens away from them. Destroy the city, like the Greeks ravaged Sārd. For glory's sake and vengeance's sake." – she flashed a little smile when she cited his words, the woman knew it can take an effect on him.

Xerxes seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, the tension become perceptible among the people. He slowly smiled „Athens will burn."

Artemisia smiled viciously „Yes. Athens will burn."

_And my own vengeance starts now._

**II.**

The weather was bad, several ships was lost because of the storms.

After the battle of Artemisium she was disappointed. The Greeks retreated when they received news of the defeat of the Spartans at Thermopylae, so they retreated to Salamis – and the Persian navy followed them. They almost lost the battle. Almost. She saved the fleet which was placed to the left side. If she wouldn't be so good in strategy and combat, the Greeks could have defeated the Persian army at Artemisium. But she is here to support the Persians, and ready to avenge the past.

„Bring me the captive." – she said, sitting on her little throne on her own ship. Bandari suggested her the remittal of this man – a Persian custom. A remarkable one. She wanted to kill the captive, but all Persian men respected him. So be it, she can kill him later.

This war is not so easy. She knew the Greeks will hold on 'til last man, and Xerxes never followed her advises. The king is not talented in the matters of war and strategy. A shame. _And_, she saw the first signs of madness in him. Not that she cares for him, but whipping the Hellespont was a farcical act. However, it was clearly madness.

„They say you are the bravest of the captives." – she said to the bleeding man in front of her. The man fought against her nine soldier and he had several serious wounds.

„And you are the whore of the eastern seas." – she spat on the ground.Interesting opponent.

„But you clearly not the smartest. Do you know why I summoned you? – the Greek man just stared at her with hatred. She sighed – You fought bravely today. Very, very bravely. And Persian people respects brave men the most. When we fight against such a hero as you, we usually let him go – if he survive the combat of course. I offer you freedom."

The Greek man tried to stood up but he fell down – his right leg was broken. For a moment, Artemisia saw a glimpse of respect in him, but something happened. Something she didn't think one day would happen: the Greek commander spat her in the face.

„Traitor! You are a fucking traitor! I hope you will rot in Tartaros for what you've done. I'd rather die than live with your mercy, you witch. You betrayed your homeland, you deserve the most painful death and.."

Her soldiers did not understand the Greek language, but they clearly understood that the man was disrespectful. And being disrespectful toward someone is a serious crime, according to Persian law. Some cursed him, some spat at him too, but she dismissed them with a hand. She was furious. How could this happen in front of her soldiers?! This man did not appreciate her generosity and furthermore, he spat at her. „You want to be brave. Then be it. Take him and chain him to the prow."

When her soldiers did what she asked she stood beside the stupid man and whispered in his ear: „Your life means nothing to me, as whole Greece and Greek people means nothing to me – they are just ants beneath my boots like you. I will take away the freedom and the history of your country."

She cut his throat with her blade and let his blood pouring into the sea. Maybe the storm subsides from this sacrifice and more ships can survive this mad weather.

** III.**

„The kings asks your advice, my lady." – how she hated this Mardonius. He was a short man, a skinny one too. And a coward.

_He won't listen to me, but I can try._ She sighed while she was thinking. „Tell the King to spare his ships and not do a naval battle because our enemies are much stronger than us in the sea, as men are to women. And why does he need to risk a naval battle? Athens for which he did undertake this expedition is his and the rest of Greece too. No man can stand against him and they who once resisted, were destroyed."

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing and took his leave. She wanted to take a hot bath after this long travel and sleep a little. The Greeks were much stronger, because they had smaller and faster ships. And the area which is occupied by the Persians is full of rock and it has several narrow passages. The Persian ships are bigger, heavier. And she was not in the mood of facing more sea storms. She almost fell asleep when Mardonius appeared again.

„What is it?"

„_Xšayaršā_ wants to see you. Now." – she sighed and tried not to yell with him. _Just give me a single blade…_

Later that night she found herself arguing with the King.

„Do you think I can not win this war, Artemisia?!"

„I have no dubts in you, you just asked my opinion. If you keep your ships close to the shore and either stay there or move them towards the Peloponnese victory would be yours. The Greeks can't hold out against you for very long. They will leave for their cities, because they don't have food in store on this island, and when our army will march against Peloponnese they who have come from there will become worried and they will not stay here to fight to defend their lands."

Xerxes seemed a bit calm, he considered her words again.

„You are dear to me, Artemisia, you was the one who told me not to do a naval battle. I appreciate your honesty and I see a big talent in you. But I will attack the Greeks with the navy. And you will be the commander of all ships."

Artemisia tried to no show her nervousness, it was too much for her. But when he told he'll give her more than a thousand ships…she was pleased with the outcome.

„You honor me. But if I can give you another advice: you have some untrustworthy allies, like the Egyptians, the Cyprians, the Kilikians and the Pamphylians. You should watch them or dismiss them from battle. I am afraid they will turn against you."

„If they want to betray me, then so be it, try it. But nothing will stop the march of my empire and I will punish the ones who dare to stand against me."

She thanked his generous offer again, and went back in hope of quick victory. Athens is in ruins, the city is no more than ashes of a fallen nation. The Greek fleet is just a small problem with a thousand ships, she will crush them easily.

Their first attack was…ineffectual. The Athenians fought with such will and braveness she rarely saw.

Themistocles was a surprise. Artemisia knew these Greeks are fanatics, but this man, this leader is interesting. She cannot help but imagine and hear his battle speech with her own ears.

When he defeated the mighty Persian fleet, she felt such anger toward her soldiers. How she wished to grab a sword, swim to the Greek shore and slaughter Themistocles and his men. _I'll crush them all. _

The moral was low among the Persian army, especially when some fugitives talked with the soldiers. They told them the Greeks are celebrating the Olympic Games and the winner receives an olive branch wreath, Tigranes said „Mardonius led us against people, whom fights for the glory of victory, not for money."

**IV.**

She wanted to see this rising Greek hero and see his morals – and she wanted to conquer him. Now, he standing in front of him she find nothing interesting about him. His teeth were slant, he has an average height, his brown eyes stared into her soul.

„So…being a Persian ally isn't a bad thing, judging from your clothes."

She laughed. But this laughter wasn't a calming one: it told old stories of mourning, pain and wrath. The woman scared Themistocles it seemed, he took some steps back.

„I'm not just an ally, I am a Persian too. You better not forget it, Themistocles."

She began to circle around him, to make him more uncomfortable. He did not like her deep voice, mayhap it frightened him too. What a strange man.

„But you not…" – oh, there it is. The past.

She laughed again, but this time she clearly saw the dismay in his eyes. Good. „I am Persian with all my heart, Hellene. You know, when the Greeks slaughtered my family in the streets of Halicarnassus I did not understand what happened, I ran through the city in my bloody dress, searching for safety, doing the things my father taught me: kill and survive. Yes, I killed the first time in my life on that night. – she took a deep breath - When a Persian general found me and took me to Persia, I kept asking from myself: why? Why me? Then I understood on a day. – she laughed bitterly – Your kind never tolerated the ones who has more power than the average men. I was born to be the satrap of Caria, this was my sin in Athens' eyes. The pathetic rebellion failed, and I'm ready to take revenge on your percious Greek nation, Themistocles."

The man just stood in front of her and stared in her eyes. „So this is why you joined to the barbarians."

Artemisia took a sip from her wine and nodded „Yes, and trading is so much better with Persia. Caria became a strong province under my control."

The Greek man grinned and secretly wished a sword into his hand. This woman is full of wrath and danger. „I've heard your father raised you to be like a man."

Artemisia laughed again „Yes. And he did an excellent job with that. I know you find it odd, - she walked slowly toward him and stood so close to him she felt his breath on her face, she whispered in a husky voice - but you Greeks are always underestimate a woman's power."

They stared into each other's eyes for long moments when Themistocles said „I will defeat you and your barbarian horde."

Her laughter filled the room, it came from heart. „Don't be stupid, Hellen. For every ship I sink you must sink a hundred. For every man I kill you must kill a thousand. Your chance is…very little to win. But your chance to die like a hero is…quite good."

He drank his wine and cautiously studied the woman in front of him. She was pale and skinny, but somehow pure power surrounded her being.

The woman felt time came to try to corrupt the man in front of her. „I saw you fight with passion and braveness. These qualities hardly found in my own soldiers nowadays. I offer you freedom without consequences. Join me, Themistocles."

The Greek soldier looked at her with a horrible expression. Oh, he won't break down easily.

„Your offer is…..generous. But I won't betray my homeland, I will crush you with my fleet." – oh yeah, he is dedicated. A fanatic.

„Don't be stupid. What about your family back in Greece? Your…love?"

„I was speaking about my one true love, Artemisia. The Greek fleet."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed again. Damnit, but she began to like this man. „I see your love is war. – she touched the man's chest and caressed his skin – I see an equal in you. Imagine what could we do together if you join me. I can appreciate a talent like you."

And he kissed her. The kiss was not a gentle, caring one, it was like a thunder, an animalistic gesture. She tasted her own blood in her mouth and her body craved for him so badly.

After the refreshing, brutal, passion filled sex (she was sure the whole fleet heard them) Artemisia asked him once again „Join me." She looked deep into his eyes, searching for any sign of weakness. But no, this man is…unbreakable.

„No." – he said, and she saw a glimpse of panic in him. He clearly thought she will slaughter him in here. yes, she would do it if he wouldn't be so passionate and brave.

So, instead of anger filled curses she just grinned viciously. „I know. We will meet on the field of battle tomorrow and we'll see who's got the better purpose."

When her guards escorted Themistocles back, she thought about him. She hated to admit, but this man, this Themistocles was…brilliant. She did not want to kill him anymore.

**V.**

Artemisia knew the Greeks will defeat them on the sea. When the Spartans arrived panic ran through the entire Persian fleet. They tried to run away, but their ships were too close to each other – a lot of them sank.

She was furious. Xerxes jsut sat in his throne and watched the battle like a child, he never came to fight with them. A coward. Not like Themistocles. speaking of him….

When an Allied ship chased her, she quickly changed the colors of her own, and sank a Persian ship to bewilder the opponent – which was worked. But not with the Hellenic hero. He came to defeat were fighting with each other for a long time now. First, she cut his leg, then he fought with more passion. Aye, she is the demon in his eyes. The combat was quite entertaining, but she began to bored with it.

„I'll help you to escape, Artemisia. The Greeks want to capture you alive and torture and punish you. I can help you."

She laughed bitterly „Did I offend your nation, Hellen?"

„They say you are a big insult to us all. How dare a woman stand and fight against us and lead an army?"

„And what you think, Hellen?"

„I find it quite admirable."

And that was the moment when Artemisia knew they'll have future:they shared a laugh. All of a sudden, the man pushed her toward the shore „Go."

She looked deep into his eyes again, to those brown eyes. She realized she likes them. „Come with me."

„I can't." – Oh, he did not say that he does not want or something like that, he _can't._ It means something, isn't it?

„You are stupid, Themistocles. The Greeks will celebrate you as the new national hero, but after a little time they'll become jealous of youas they were jeaolus of me, and they will exile you."

„We will meet again, Persian."

And he let her escape.

**VI.**

The Persian invasion failed. Artemisia returned to Caria as the rightful satrap and the region ascended during her reign. She continued the contact with Persia, and she was the most successful pāvan of the realm. Xerxes often sent her gifts and they met a few times.

Yes, she failed to fulfill her vengeance, but destroying Athens and slaughter the half population of Greece was not a bad outcome, after all. They learned to fear her and rebellion did not threaten the empire.

She often thought about Themistocles. He was probably the only man who captured her heart. Yes, she admitted this perilous fact. In her dreams they were together and ruled in Caria. Sweet dreams…

Upon a day, these dreams became real.

' _Themistocles is in Persia.' 'The Greeks exiled him.' 'The hero of Salamis is damned.'_ She heard these rumors every day. First she did not belive it, but then a spy confirmed the news.

She just raised an eyebrow, but inside she froze. What happened? What is he doing here? „Maybe I should pay him a visit then." she said with a vicious smile. Artemisia sent her a letter, she invited him to Halicarnassus. Of course, the man came to her.

He arrived at Nowruz. Ah, new year, new possibilities. The whole city prepared for the night's feast, she prepared to face with her desire. The woman stood in her new, white dress which was adorned with gold threads. Her raven black hair hung freely, the light wind played with it. When he reached the gates her heart skipped a beat: there he was, the man of her dreams.

„Themistocles. Long time no see. Welcome to Καρία." – she whispered in a husky voice.

„Indeed. Thank you for the invitation." – he spoke general words but his eyes betrayed him. He was gald to see her, it was clear. _Only if he knew…_

„So, the hero of Greece, the savior of Hellas is in exile. You must tell me what happened, Hellen." – she said in a playful tone to him while they walked back to her house.

He shrugged „After the war I helped Greece to became a powerful land. I've made Peiraieús into a great military and commercial harbour to help Athens. I've made connections between the city-states, because they were too stubborn to see the dangers of the separation. I've became a politician, and…they became jealous and exiled me."

Artemisia listened the man's words and laughed bitterly „Bribery? – when she saw his angered expression she found better words - You see, I've told you they will betray you when they'll realize your true talent for policy. They are shameless. I remember how you rebelled against the Persian Empire and look, where are you now? In the Persian Empire, Hellen."

„Aye, you are not just an excellent military leader, you are an oracle too, satrap."

They shared a laugh again, and Artemisia felt calmness in her soul. She was never a bored woman, she had to educate her son and control the province, but sometimes she felt lonely. Maybe it will change now.

„These two things are nost just my best features." – _Do you understand the hints?_

„What more?"

She laughed loudly „I am very good at playing in a harp." – _I shared my biggest secret with you, Themistocles._ It was true, when she felt lonely or she cannot sleep at night, Artemisia sat on her balcony and played in it. And she loved the melancholy sounds of it.

„Then, you are a perfect being. Mayhap I'll listen it a day, Persian."

„Yes, maybe. – she paused for a moment – But tonight you will celebrate the Navasarda with me."

„Sounds like I don't have a choice."

„No, you don't have a choice in this matter."

They shared another laugh and she knew this new year is bringing the breeze of changing to her.

Themistocles and Artemisia became lovers – it was an open secret - but they never married. They had had sex like animals, lived hedonisticly, and they had passionate feelings for each other. They used to call each other Persian or Hellen, just for teasing. Artemisia helped Themistocles in a political way in Persia – he got Magnesia - , and the man healed her soul. And this stupid, heroic Greek succeeded.

xšaçapāvan – satrap in old Persian

_Xšayaršā_ – Xerxes in old Persian

Sārd – Sardis in Persian

Καρία – Greek word for Caria

Nowruz – New Year in Zoroastrianism religion / Iranian New Year (the first day of spring, March equinox)

Navasarda – rumored to be the name of the spring feast held in honor of the New Year during the Achaemenian period in Persia


End file.
